Confused Love
by Bellabrunette
Summary: Nick loves, Hannah, but then she's Miley, will he love her still? Will romances arise? New cast Members all the time. You never know what's gunna happen.. Read to find out.. Not Good Summary, but interesting story..Read and Review
1. And We Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**Chapter 1**

**Miley's POV**

"Ohmigod! Lily guess what?" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Daddy said that the Jonas brothers are moving to Malibu? Can u believe it?" I was so excited

She yelled, "Ohmigod! Are u serious? I can't believe it, wait till I tell Oliver!"

"I know and guess who gets to sing with them?" I said happily.

She looked at me, "No way... Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah I know I can't wait! I got to go my dad is calling I'll talk to u later. Bye!" I yelled and walked home.

The Next Day (Still Miley's POV)

"Okay Lola you ready to meet the Jonas Brothers?" I asked anxiously.

She replied, "Yup. You?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

**Nick's POV**

"Oh my god it's Hannah Montana. She is amazingly pretty." I said dreamily.

"Wow you're a loser Nick." Joe said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Kevin said, "I think her friend is hot, with her pink hair."

Joe argued, "Kevin back off I saw her first."

Kevin laughed, "Yeah okay, Joe like she'll fall for you."

"She will and you'll see. I am going to marry her one day." Joe said in his macho voice.

I had no patience, i wanted to meet Hannah, "Whatever come on Kev and Joe let's go introduce ourselves to them."

**Joe's POV**

"Hi guys! I'm Hannah and this is my friend Lola." Hannah said cheerfully and i shook her hand and then shook Lola's hand and smiled at her.

"Hey I am Joe." I said as I was shaking their hands.

"I'm Kevin!" Kevin said and shook their hands also.

"My name hey Nick is." Nick stuttered. And I smacked him in the back of the head.

He yelled, "Ouch what was that for?"

" To wake you up out of your day dream you idiot." I said.

Hannah asked, "So do you guys like want to start singing?"

"Yeah sure!" Nick answered, in human talk.

**No POV**

After recording their songs, they went to dinner just the five of them. During dinner Nick and Hannah really hit it off, and Joe was staring at Lola the whole night.

**Lola/Lily POV**

OHMIGOD! Joe Jonas won't stop staring at me. I think he is really hot, but what about Oliver. He loves me and I love him. What do I do?

**No POV**

After dinner they all went to the beach; at the beach they were all sitting around talking about the next couple of months they will spend together writing songs for their concert. Hannah couldn't wait to spend time with Nick; she really liked him and thought that he liked her too, but wasn't sure.

It was awkwardly quiet for awhile. So Joe broke the silence by saying, "Who wants to play a game?"

"Okay sure." Hannah said.

"I guess." Lola said uneasily.

Nick asked curiously, "What game bro?"

"Umm if we have to." Kevin complained.

"What about Truth- or- Dare?" Joe said menacingly.

"Okay sounds good to me. What do y'all say?" Hannah said.

All of them answered at once, "Sounds good."

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

"Okay, Hannah u go first. Truth or Dare?" Joe said and then smirked.

Umm do I really want a dare from Joe Jonas. Yeah why not.

"Dare." I said, "I'm not afraid of you.

" I dare you to say right here, right now who you like."He said and then smirked again.

"Wow Joe. And here I thought you were on my side. I was wrong. COUGH NICK COUGH" I coughed.

"What did you say Hannah? I didn't hear you. Silly me." Joe laughed. He heard exactly what I said.

"Yes you did Joe and anyway if you didn't too bad, I am not repeating. Sorry." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Okay, Hannah you ask Lola." Joe said to me.

I looked at Lola and said, "Okay, Lola Truth or Dare?"

"Umm..." She said uneasily.

**A/N: What will Lola say? Do you think Nick heard Hannah, or will he go through life not knowing how she really feels? MissLaurenA helped write this chapter! **


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

Lola.. Truth or dare

Well I' am going to pick truth the whole time cause I can't do any dare's without Mike. O yeah I forgot o well. You pick truth. Yup  
ok.. Is it true that Mike finally said I love you after 2 months of dating. Yes. He did. It was the sweetest thing ever Hannah. Ok this is how he said it. We were watching a movie I was half a sleep and I heard him say I love you. I jumped up out of my half a sleepiness. I never saw Mike be so serious but then I saw that he had a serious side. You never told me.. Did you say it back? No I said ok and left. Of course I said it back. I love him. Aww Lily I still can't believe you and Oliver are in item. Thanks Hannah I love the support. Lol I do Lola I' am so Happy for you and Mike. Why don't you call him? Good idea.. I'll be right back

Joe/Hannah walks away to talk

Joe- so Lola has a boyfriend  
Hannah- yeah y  
Joe - because I really like her.  
Hannah-o0o well maybe you should tell her the way you feel before its way to late.  
Joe- I was thinking it but I' am not sure  
Hannah- Joe can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone  
Joe- Ok is everything ok  
Hannah- Yeah don't worry  
Joe-Ok go on let me hear it  
Hannah- I think Mike is using her. See he just broke up with his girlfriend Sarah. He said he broke up with Sarah because he was in love with Lola but I don't think that is the real reason. Ok I didn't tell Lola this but about a week before Mike asked Lola out he told me that he loved me, I told him I didn't like him that way and the next thing I know he is asking Lola out.  
Joe- o0o wow really.  
Hannah- yeah.  
Hug

by this time Lola and mike where walking down the beach holding hands like they were truly in love.

Hey Mike Friendly Kiss. Mike were playing Truth or Dare, Hannah are you serious, Yes Mike. Who wanted to play the gay game. I DID! Joe said. O whatever I' am not gunna play it's a stupid game. Mike I love this game. Ok Lola well I think its stupid. What are we 10. No but were acting like you are. Mike what's got into you. My God. HAHA.. Hannah what's so funny? You are Mike your acting like you 10 seriously go home if your gunna act like this. Fine I will. Good no one wants you here anyway your no fun at all, we were having a great night until you came with this attitude. BYE MILEY & LILY. MIKE! What Lily. Just go home Walking down the beach Lily screams were done Mike

who's Miley and Lily? The guys asked. Umm... well tell you the truth.. My name is not really Hannah Montana & this is not really Lola. WHAT? Ok see I wanted a normal life. I wanted to be a normal girl who goes to school and not be this big Rock star that every loves. So I made this a secret. So I can go to school and have a normal life. And this is my Best Friend Lily.

Both takes off Wigs

Wow you girls are so pretty. Aww thanks guys. So you're not mad. How could we be mad. It's your life, you do what you feel is right, and by telling us makes us feel like you really trust us. Thanks and just to let you know I was differently gunna tell you but not this soon, but I' am Oliver came out with it.. It helped me tell you guys a lot easier. O0o and Mike is actually are best guy friend Oliver. OK now that we know all this lets get back to the game. Ha-ha nice Kevin sounds good. Ok I'll ask Nick. O no do I really want Joe asking me. lol I guess.

Nick Truth or Dare. Umm dare. ooooooooooo.. I got a good one. O no. Nick I dare you tell everyone right here who you like, but the catch is that you have to scream it loud so we can all hear it, unlike Miley here who whispered it. Ha-ha. I like...MILEY.

Miley's POVOmg Nick Jonas likes me. Omg, and he likes me as Miley and not as Hannah.

Nick's POV

Wow did I just say that. O well at least I know Miley feels the same way about me.

Miley will you be my Girlfriend? I would love to be your Girlfriend Nicholas Jonas.

Kiss  
Wow little Bro don't you move fast. Your an ass Kevin, what is wrong with you. Shut up. Ha-ha , Kevin you just jealous that you don't have a girl like me. Just kidding. That does it. O no

Gets up and runs from Kevin, they all start running along the beach having so much fun, just being themselves

10 minutes later.

Wow we ran for like ever.

Miley's phone rings  
Hi, daddy.. yes dad, please, fine, bye. Lola we have to get home, my dad the party pooper says its getting late. Ok well we'll walk you home since we brought the house next door. to you.

( A/N: WOW ALOT HAPPEN TONITE. DON'T YOU THINK SO? HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE R&R. IF I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS ME NOW TO KEEP GOING. THANKS)


	3. First Actual Date

Chapter 3

Hey Miley I'll pick you up at 6 in the limo. Ok Nick I can't wait for the date. My dad wouldn't be home so I can probably be able to stay out later. Nice Miley but I don't want your dad to kill me,, Billy Ray scares me when it comes to his little girl, not that you're little or anything. I know Nick he is really protective, sometimes it's nice to have someone care that much about you, but then when it comes to me with my boyfriends it is really annoying. Ok well Miley I 'am sorry but my brothers want to finish recording so they can get out of the studio and have lunch so I'll talk to you later. Ok Nick I'll talk to you later. Bye. See ya.

Later that night at 5:55

BING-BONG, Jackson can you get that. Sure. Thanks. O hey Nick how are you, Good you, Good, Umm Hannah is upstairs. U mean Miley. O0o you know, she told me, yeah she's upstairs. Kay thanks.

Hey Miley, Hey Nick I' am almost done putting on my makeup. Then we can go, Ok take your time, I am early anyway. Well no your not, its 6 now. 0o0, then what are you doing not ready, I told you 6, are you kidding me, Sorry Nick, maybe we shouldn't go then.  
Kiss

Ok I' am ready are you. Yes I am, the limo is outside, so lets go we shouldn't keep jerry waiting ( A/N jerry is the limo driver) yeah your right. OK I just have to tell Jackson we are leaving so he knows, come on.

Downstairs in the Living Room

Jackson were leav... Ok Nick lets just go there in the middle of something. Yeah I can see that.

At the Restaurant

Miley is that your dad.. Sitting over there. Were right there. OMG he's with Lily's mom. IS HE GETTING DOWN ON ONE KNEE. Umm yeah I think. It's ok Miley. How could he do that and not tell me. It looks like she said yes. I know. Its gunna be ok Miley come on lets leave, are you sure yeah your uncomfortable. Yeah. 

As they were leaving, Billy Ray spotted Miley & Nick leaving

Hey Miley if you hungry, we can go back to my house, I don't mean to brag but I' am a great cook, It would just be me & you because my parents took my brothers to a play. Let's just say they were complaining they didn't want to go, but Frankie was really happy. Umm ok Nick but is your parents gunna be mad, No I don't think so. Come on, it'll be fun. Ok. At the Jonas

Wow Nick you are an amazing cook, this is the best steak I've ever had. lol, don't tell my dad I said that, if you do I'll tell him your making it up. Kay don't worry I won't tell anyone you said that. Hey I got this really cool movie if you want to watch it after we eat. Yeah I love movies, what movie is it? Umm 1 missed call. Wow I heard that is really scary. It's ok I' am here to protect you. Thanks Nick. Miley if you don't want to go home tonight you can stay here with me. You know you might be too scared to sleep alone in your bed-room. HAHAHA. Just to let you know I get scared really easy. Ok good to know. 

1 Missed Call

Nick this movie is really scary can we turn it off. Please. Yeah sure, but do you want to do if were not watching the movie. I can think of something, just turn the movie off. Please. Ok.After Nick turned the movie off, he sat next to Miley on the couch. Miley said Nick I Know what we can do. O yeah what can we do? I can show you better then I can tell you. Miley sat on Nick's lap and they started making out. They were really making out. They hadn't come up for air yet. As Nick was lying down on the couch, with Miley under him. The door open, but they were too involved to hear it...

( A/N: who can it be? Is it Nick's parents, is it his brothers?


	4. What's Going On Here

Chapter 4

Wow Nick you 15 stop, Kevin yelled wow Kevin what are you doing here. I thought you were at the play. No mom told me I could stay home. The question is what you are doing. Don't worry Kevin nothing was going to happen here. We were just caught up in the moment. It was a long night, at the restaurant I saw my Dad propose to a woman he didn't even tell us about. Well explain how you got here, ok well when we were at the restaurant I saw my dad propose so Nick said lets just go, He said I looked uncomfortable, so we left and came here, were Nick made a really good steak, after we ate we decided to watch 1 miss call, and I got really scared so we shut it off, and then before we knew it we were making out, then you walked in that's all. Kevin believe me nothing was going to happen because if Billy Ray found out he would murder me for sure. Fine but next time I walk in on this Mom & Dad will be getting a phone call. Ha-ha ok. If you excuse me I have to go call Lily and tell her what I saw at the restaurant. Nick if you need me I'll be near the water. Ok be careful, Yes sir. I' am serious be careful, I will, come fine in 10 minutes I'll be there.

Phone with Lily

**(MILEY,**_Lily)___

**OK Lily I saw something at dinner tonight and it was unexpected. I saw your Mom and my Dad on a date. They looked really happy. I was ok about it until I saw him get " down on one knee" and say " Heather Truscott will you marry me".****  
**_WHAT?__  
_**I know I said the same thing.****  
**_Why didn't they tell us that they were dating__  
_**I don't know, doesn't your mom tell you all the time when she is going on a date?****  
**_That's what I thought, I guess not, but why wouldn't see tell me?__  
_**Well Nick saw that I was really upset that he didn't tell me left and went back to his house, I think I am staying here tonight, his parents are staying at a hotel because they went to go see play a couple hours away, so Nick said that I could stay for the night, and Kevin is here, he wouldn't go to the play. Ha-ha****  
**_well, don't do anything I wouldn't do. __  
_**OMG, when Kevin came home he saw Nick laying on top of me MAKING OUT he got really protective and was yelling at us, even though nothing was happening. Lol****  
**_OMG, juicy gossip and you just tell me now.__  
_**Sorry I know, Got to go, Nick is walking over here****  
**_Bye__  
_**Bye******

I never saw Kevin act so protective before. Yeah he does a lot, I guess he doesn't want anything to happen at our age, even though were 15. Yeah I can see that. Yeah. Miley I am gunna tell you something I never told anyone before so you have to promise not to say anything. OK. When Kevin was 16 he dated this girl Mandy and she got pregnant and Kevin was the father, but when she was 3 months pregnant, she lost the baby. That's why he is really protective when it comes to that. O0o wow, but whatever happen they broke up. No when her parents found out, they sent her to France were her grandparents live. O0o wow, poor Kevin, Yeah I know. They never told anyone but me, Mandy would just wear sweat shirts around her parents, but after she losted the baby she told her parents and Kevin told my Mom & Dad but, not Joe. Wow, I feel really bad for Kevin. You have to promise not to say anything, I swear. OK but you have to steal it with a kiss. Just one kiss. Yeah ok KISS I thought I told you, I will call Mom & Dad. It was one kiss. I was joking I know, it's funny messing with you. O Kevin Miley is spending the night, she can't face her dad, not tonight anyway. Why what happen. He proposes to Lily's Mom Heather and he didn't even tell us he was seeing anyone. O wow Miley are you ok. Yeah I will be. OK

The next Morning

Miley, dad, yes I have to speak with you, not today I can't handle it right now, Why didn't you tell us, if you told us I wouldn't be mad I would be excited to be Step-Sister's with Lily now Lily & I are just in shock at the fact. I know, I' am sorry but where are you. I 'am at Nick's house. You better not be in the same bed as him. Looks at Nick sleeping beside her no he is sleeping on the floor. Ok well when you get up, come home so we can work this out. Ok dad. Bye mils, bye dad.

Nick wakes up

Sorry I woke you up. It's ok, that was my dad, o & if anyone asks you slept on the floor. Ok you got it. Does he want you home? No he said when I get up to go home to work everything out. O0o good cause I just want to hold you in my arms for the rest of the morning.


	5. Tour What When WHO?

Chapter 5

Dad what do you mean I 'am going on a tour for 3 months? I can't leave Nick, I love him, what about Lily I can't leave her either, she needs me, and her and Oliver just broke up. What are you going to leave Heather too? Mils clam down here is the deal the tour is with the Jonas Brothers, Lily & heather is coming and I thought Oliver too, but I guess not anymore. Yeah no not Oliver, we all got into a fight with him. O0o well were leaving in 3 days. WHAT! I know sorry about the shortness but I just found out myself. So go pack, so you're ready. Ok but first I have to go fine Nick.

At the Jonas'

Bing Bong- coming. Hey Joe did you hear about the tour. Yes I know, Nick is like jumping of walls right now. Why? Well I quote him " OMG I GET TO SPEND 3 MONTHS NON STOP WITH MILEY" HAHA I said the same thing to my dad. Isn't that scary. Great Minds Think Alike. Wow you're a loser Joe. Thanks I've always thought you were a loser too. Thanks where's Nick upstairs packing Kay cool.

Nick's Room

Hey Nick so I guess you heard about the tour. Joe said you were FLIPPING OFF THE WALLS. He said that. Yeah. What else did he say that "OMG I GET TO SPEND 3 MONTHS NON STOP WITH MILEY" Omg I 'am going to kill him, don't worry I said the same thing to my Dad a little while ago. Ok Nick will I better go pack and call Lily to tell her about the tour. Unless my dad told heather. Bye babe. Bye ,Nick

At Home

Hey, dad. Hey Mils, does Lily know about the tour? Yes she does I called Heather before. O0o ok well let me go pack. Ok have fun. Yeah like that will ever happen. Miley's POV

Wow. Dad I can't believe we are leaving in 2 days and I have to pack for 3 months. I can kill some1 right now. Knock-Knock. Who is it? Your father. O0o come in. Miley I got bad news... What is it? Is everything ok? Is everyone ok? Everyone is fine it's just that we are leaving tomorrow now. ARE YOU SERIOUS I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO. I know I told them that but they said you have to leave tomorrow to make the concerts on time. Ok fine, I have to finish packing. OK and Miley remember 3 months not 3 years we don't need a suitcase for shoes ok. You have 4 suitcases the limit. 5 suitcases. Fine but no more than 5 and that's final. Ok. We were wasting time talking when I can be packing. Ok I 'am leaving. Bye.

The Next Morning

It's 4 a.m. The bus is outside. The guys are in the bus along with Heather & Lily. Daddy just called up the stairs to get me up, but I 'am ignoring him for now. I really don't want to get up, but I have to. My bed is so comfy. MILEY FOR THE 4TH TIME GET UP NOW. EVERYONE IS WAITING ON YOU. Ok dad coming.

Bus

Where is that girl. If I have to call for her one more time she is gunna be sorry. The whole bus was laughing, but Kevin was laughing the hardest. O Billy Ray here she comes. When Miley got on the bus she had her Abercrombie pj's on, her hair was in a bun, and she was carrying her pillow and dragging her blanket. She walked straight into her bunk and fell asleep. Mr. Stewart I don't think she is a morning person. Nice one Lily. Thanks Kevin.

2:45 in the afternoon

Hey guys, Wow Miley we thought you were gunna sleep all night, very funny Joe. Wow Miley go brush thoughts teeth. I can smell it a mile away. REALLY. No I was joking. O good cause I was gunna say I just brushed them. I know I can smell the peppermint. HAHA. Ok guys your first concert is in the BIG Apple in on Monday, which is 2 days away so start rehearsing and getting ready.

(A/N: That for the reviews everyone.. next chapter will be in the Big Apple a.k.a New York City.)


	6. The Big Apple

**Chapter 6****  
****  
****Billy Ray's POV****  
**

"I need everyone in the kitchen please! I have to tell you all something"

**Miley's POV**

Ok , dad were coming

**In the kitchen/ Billy Ray's POV**

"OK here's the dealyour first concert is at 8 and it's 3 now, so you have to go get ready, the sound check is at 4 and we are already in New York City. We will be at the studio in less than a half hour. There will be two girls waiting they got VIP from Z100, they get tours, backstage passes for the concert and then after you are taking them out for dinner, Miley, - you are probably gunna ask them to stay for the tours around the world, when you see who it is." 

**Miley's Pov**

Umm...daddy why would I ask two crazy obsessive fans to stay on tour with us, I said in a what are you crazy voice. 

Miley, when you see you they are, you will scream you head off, like you're the crazy obsessive fan. Now go change like everyone else. My dad said as if we were going on stage in 2 minutes.

**At the studio**

Ok kids there are the girls waiting for you, O & Miles she looks different so don't be starring at her. Billy Ray said

Ok, dad ..Miley said in a nervous voice.

**Alyssa's POV**

Hi, Hannah this is my friend Giovanna. I said in a excited voice

Hi, Giovanna, I am Hannah Montana, & this is Kevin, Joe, and Nick

Omg it's the Jonas Brothers I said in a loud voice.

There pretty- Giovanna said in a stare at Kevin.

**Giovanna's POV**

I mean pretty good with the singing, and playing guitar. 

**Everyone was laughing**

**AFTER THE CONCERT/Kevin's POV**

Ok, well Alyssa and Giovanna ready for dinner, 

Umm... I guess. Alyssa said sounding not hungry

Ok well we were thinking Applebee's it's a little far from here but, they have really good food, it's about a half hour away. Kevin said

O yeah I know where that is, I love there food... Giovanna said sounding starving

**At Applebee's/Alyssa's POV**

O hey, Giovanna isn't that Michelle, Cynthia, Anthony and Seby. 

Where?

Right there. I said trying not to point

O yeah your right.

Why don't you go say hi? Kevin said

umm do you want to Giovanna... I said in the if you want to way

Yeah why not.

Kay we will be right back,

**At the table with Michelle, Cynthia, Anthony and Seby.**

Hey guys, what you doing here... Alyssa said 

umm... eating... loll... Michelle said in sarcasm

Ha-ha- no dud! Giovanna said laughing

Well we just wanted to say hi, we better get back to eating before the food is cold.

Kay... Michelle said

Bye Giovanna and Alyssa said

**Alyssa POV**

Omg ALYSSA- Hannah said ready to scream 

what? Is there a bug near? If there is kill, please. I hate bugs. - Alyssa nervously

No, it's not that - Hannah said

Ok, and then what is it? I asked

Omg were Alyssa!!!- Hannah said getting ready to jump for joy

Yes, that's my name... I said making a weird face like... OK

No, my cousin Alyssa

Yea, and you're my cousin Mil... HANNAH. I mean- I said quietly

O don't worry they know me as Miley,

O0O, dad was right; I am going to ask if you and your friend want to finish our tour with us. Miley said happily

**Giovanna's POV**

Wow your cousins. I said in awe 

Yes... Alyssa said thinking back

you never told me... I said sadly

I never told anyone... She replied...

**Miley & Alyssa Talking**

Wow, Alyssa the last time I saw you, was almost a year ago. Miley said unhappily 

I know, it was Me, Ryan, You & Jake, we were at the beach, and I forgot sun block so we got burned. Alyssa said laughing

I know my dad was so mad at us... Miley said laughing really hard.

Embarrassing time. Alyssa had getting red

you can say that again... Miley said

**15 minutes later back on the bus/ Kevin's POV**

Giovanna, I know we just met but will you be my girlfriend? I said with puppy dog eyes 

**(A/N: What will Giovanna say? and remember I do not own Miley Cyrus, or the Jonas brothers?)**


	7. OMG REALLY?

Chapter 7 **Kevin's POV****  
**  
Giovanna will you be my girlfriend? I said with puppy dog eyes.

**Giovanna's POV******

Omg Paul Kevin Jonas just asked me out. He is so hot. I really like him, but how do I say yes without sounding desperate. Should I yes, I would love to how?

"Paul Kevin Jonas it would be my honor to be called you girlfriend" KISS

should we go tell everyone. Kevin asked me

If you like... I replied.

**Back TV Room/ Kevin's POV******

Everyone Giovanna and I have something to tell you guys.

Everyone: really what is it?

We are now Boyfriend and Girlfriends... My sweet girlfriend Giovanna said

everyone: aww congrats

KISS

** Miley's POV******

Alyssa all left out no boyfriend. I said laughing

Aww poor Alyssa... Joe said sarcasm

its ok... I have a boyfriend. Alyssa said starring into space.

Everyone: WHO

Ryan, remember Miley you met him.

O yeah, she has a TV show on MTV, right, it's like "Life of Ryan"

Yeah, and I was on it, last week. Alyssa said coming back to earth

we should call him and tell him to meet us at Madison Square Garden...Miley said with the biggest smile on her face.

Yeah, and he can finish the tour with us... Kevin said

the more the merrier... Joe said very serious

We all laughed at Joe

**Alyssa's POV******

" I was thinking my 2 friend's birthday is the night of the concert, and they always wanted to do a crowd dive, do you think I can give them there birthday wish and they can do crowd dive at the concert. We can like add them in as a dancer and then jump into the crowd and then come backstage until the concert is over"

Yeah, that's cool, with me, anything for a friend of Miley's cousin.., Nick said so sweetly

Thanks so much, let me go call them. Be right back... I said

**3 way calls with Seby & Anthony******

Hey guys, it's Alyssa

Seby: Hey Alyssa, what's up?

Anthony: Hey Alyssa

Hey guess who is making your dream come true.

Seby & Anthony: what do you mean?

Ok, I got Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers to agree to let you come on stage December 28th at the concert at Madison Square Garden and do crown dives. You have to meet me there at 4 at the main doors

Seby: OMG Alyssa you're the best... I love you... in a friendly way

Anthony: thanks Alyssa you're the best see you then

Bye... I said like the best friend in the whole world

Seby: bye

**Back TV Room****  
**  
** Giovanna's POV****  
**

Ok, Alyssa, Ryan agreed to come he is meeting us at Madison Square Garden, December 28th at 4...

Ok cool, I can't wait; I miss him, so much... Alyssa said having happy tears.

So are your friends coming...? Joe said

Yeah they can't wait. Alyssa replied.

** Let's watch one miss call. **Joe said spookily

Yeah, Alyssa, Kevin, Nick, Joe, & Lily said

No, I, and Miley said

5 bets 2, sorry guys. Joe said

** Watching 1 Miss Call******

** everyone fell asleep.******

**(A/N: Next Chapter is Madison Square Garden. and something will happen that will change everyone's life for sure. What can it be??)**


	8. What Just Happen?

**Chapter 8**

Billy Ray's POV

Come on kids, It's 3:00 you told them to meet you at 4.Your sound check is at 3:30. Your gunna be late.

**Miley's POV**

ok, daddy coming, I' am just looking for my shoes, have you seen them

No, Bud but we have to go, lets go, get a different pair.

Dad, any other's won't match my outfit. I said in the dud! tone of voice

O excuse me.. Dad said

Has anyone seen Joe and Lily? Kevin said

No.. I replied.

Come on Nick lets go look for them. I said

Hey, yeah just leave me here. Kevin said insulted

O come on, kev..Nick said to his brother

**Joe/Kevin/Nick's Bedroom **

OMG! JOSEPH JONAS & LILY TRUSCOTT WHAT ARE YOU DOIN? 

**No POV  
**  
Lily jumped up holding the blanket around her as Joe lied there like nothing was wrong. Joe threw a pillow at the 3 of them standing there. Miley quietly closed the door and looked at Nick. Kevin left to go fine Giovanna and Alyssa and tell them that we are almost there. Nick and Miley were shock what Lily & Joe were doing, since they weren't dating.

**Nick's POV**

Nick said wow Miley makes me think about things.

What kinds of things.. Miley replied

Us.. Nick said

What do you mean? Miley sounded confused

It's been like 3 months and the most we ever done was make out and my brother and Lily like just started spending time together and look. Nick said very confidante in what he just said

**Miley's POV  
**  
Nick, "I was thinking that to, but my first time I don't want it in the back of a bus. I want it to be special."

I understand, Miley, let's just see were this trip takes us. Nick said

Great idea, Nick, but Nick we really have to go everyone is off the bus already. I said

Oo0 were gunna be late, come on Mils.

**4 o'clock/ Alyssa's POV **

It's 4:00 Anthony and Seby should be here soon, and then we can go get ready for the concert. It's now 4:10 and there car just pulled up. 'Hey guys I said. Seby replied, Hey Alyssa thanks so much for this, this was my best birthday present ever. Your welcome, Seby i know how much you wanted to do this, so better time to do it is on your 17th birthday. Anthony soon pulled up after, when he got out, of is car, he had his new jacket on. "Alyssa thanks so much, this is a great birthday present" Anthony said. Ok are guys ready to go backstage, they concert is at 6 and it's 5:15 now." 

**Backstage **

Ok guys this is, Kenny and Giancarlo, they will tell you when to go on stage and where to jump into the audience. I said walking away. 

**7:30 and the concert is almost over when...**

**(A/N: HOPE YOU LIKES THIS CHAPTER.. MORE CHPATER ARE COMING UP.. REALLY SOON..I LOVE YOU REVIEW, YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOO MUCH REVIEW, IDEA'S ARE WELCOME IT'S HARD COMING UP WITH ALL THESE CHAPTER. SOO PLEASE HELP)**


	9. That's Awsome

-1Chapter 9

**It's 7:15 and the concert is almost over when...**

Alyssa's POV

I felt two hands wrap around my waist, I turn around and kissed JAKE RYAN. What the hell Jake.

I knew you always wanted be since last summer, when I was were cousins boyfriend. Jake said smiling evilly

Jake back off, I have a boyfriends. I shouted. The next thing i knew my boyfriends Ryan Sheckler punched Jake in the face and turned to me and said" Are you ok". I replied yes.

I only kissed him because i thought it was you.

I know.. Ryan replied

The rest of the concert all Ryan and I did was talk, about the next 2 months on tour.

Ryan said, Alyssa in about 2 weeks I have to leave I have a skateboard competition and I would love for you to come with me. It's a week long if i make it all the way through and after we can catch up with the tour.

Ryan, serious

Yes, I would love for you, I don't really ask my girlfriends to come because of drama, but your nothing but real, with you there is no drama until today, but that wasn't your fault.

I would to come watch you skateboard. I replied

As we were kissing, Miley and the JoBro's came back and interrupted us.

**Back on the Bus**

Billy Ray's POV

Everyone in the kitchen, I yelled

**everyone came in and sat at the kitchen table.**

Ok Heather and I are going to go on a different bus, because we trust all of you and we would really like it, if you didn't make us regret it. Does everyone understand.

Everyone replied yes

**Later that night  
**  
**Ryan's POV  
**  
So Miley, how have you been.. I asked

I've been good, I see you are doing really good, with your career. Miley said in reply

Umm.. Yeah I have a big Skate competition coming up that i asked Alyssa to come with me on.. It's about a week long, If i make it all the way. It's in about 2 weeks, so we are going to leave for a week and then catch up with you on the tour. I said to everyone in the room.

Wow that's awesome if it wasn't during our tour, I would have loved to come, Nick said

Well you can watch it on MTV. On my TV show Life of Ryan.

O yeah I'll make sure to Tivo, it.

**They all watch a marathon of Life of Ryan until everyone fells asleep on the couched and floor.  
**


	10. Awww

-1Chapter 10

**2 weeks later...**

The gang was all sitting on the couch, relaxing, when they turned the TV on, they saw Life of Ryan, and by this time Alyssa and Ryan had left for his competition.

**TV...Life of Ryan**

Ryan: Kane get on the sidewalk, a car is coming.

**NO POV**

In the car was Ryan's girlfriend..A.k.a Alyssa.. Alyssa was turning into Ryan's driveway in her red Range Rover Sport.

Kane: ALYSSA!!!!!  
Alyssa: Kane how are you? Picking him up  
Kane: good, are you coming to the competition with us  
Alyssa: Yes, I 'am. do you not want me too?  
Kane: We can hang out while Ryan is practicing

** Ryan's mom watching**

Ryan: leave Alyssa alone  
Alyssa: Kane tell your brother to leave us alone.  
Kane: Ryan, Alyssa said to leave us alone

**Gang all laughs**

Ryan: did she really? walking to them to say hello  
Kane: shakes head yes  
Alyssa: Kane run.  
Ryan: Hey babe, KISS  
Kane: EWWWWWW

**Alyssa goes inside to say hello to Ryan's mom and they leave for the competition**

Miley's POV

Aww my cousin is on TV w/ her boyfriend

Miley, isn't he cute. Giovanna said

Yeah, he is, I think Kane is adorable..

**KEVIN & NICK COUGH**

Aww are you jealous we are talking about a cute skater dude. I said to both of them

No, Nick said

Kevin, why would we be jealous, we know were so much hotter. Kevin said

**AND EVERYONE LAUGHED**

Miley's phone starts to ring

(A/N: WHO CAN IT BE, IS IT JAKE RYAN WANTING MILEY BACK, FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP REVIEW IT HELPS ALOT. SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT SCHOOL'S TOMORROW, ALOT HAPPENING THIS WEEK, FRIDAY WE FINE OUT WHAT HIGH SCHOOLS WE GO TO BUT, I PROMISE BY THE WEEKEND I WILL HAVE ALOT)  



	11. What Do I do?

-1**Miley's POV**

MILEY, _Jake_

**Hello,**

_Miley_

**Umm... Jake**

_Yeah. I have to see you. we need to talk._

**Umm... You do know I' am on tour. right**

_Yeah. in New York, I 'am here_

**Ok, when do you want to see me**

_As soon as possible_

**Kay, what about tomorrow, I have a break at 3.**

_Ok, great I'll meet you at your bus_

**Bye**

_Bye_

**Nick's POV**

"Hey, who was that,"

"Umm.. Jake, he needs to speak to me", Miley said confused

JAKE RYAN... AS IN YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND

Yeah, that would be him, Miley said

Why does he need to speak to you? I asked

Not sure, Miley responded.

** Door opens  
**  
They all looked at each other and said who's that. Everyone is on the bus...Then we saw Alyssa and Ryan say were back... Hope you missed us.

I was hoping you weren't coming back, Joe said in the most serious face

Joe, that's so mean I missed your funniness. Alyssa said hurtful

I'm just joking the bus wasn't the same without you. Joe said sweet fully

**Alyssa's POV  
**  
I couldn't help but jump on Joe and say "I messed you too".

Everyone had a good laugh..

So.. Miley was happen while we were gone..

Umm.. well Jake called he needs to speak to me tomorrow.. Miley said

I bet, it's about Giovanna.. I said

No, offense Giovanna..

Umm. why would Jake want to talk to Miley about me.. Giovanna asked VERY confused.

Umm. because in the summer last year when we were hanging out -----

Alyssa got cut off by her cell phone ringing

"It's Jake"

ANSWER IT...Miley said 

**(Alyssa, Jake** speaker phone

**Hello?  
**  
_Alyssa, is that you  
_  
**Umm... yeah.. what's up**

_Can I talk to you.._

**Yeah, sure I'm all ears  
**  
_Ok remember last summer, your friend Giovanna  
_  
**O that bitch..  
**  
_What?  
_  
**I was just joking, go on  
**  
_Ok, well remember how I said she seemed nice, and I really wanted to get to know her.  
_  
**Umm. yeah, but Jake. she has a ------  
**  
_Alyssa, please I have to finish before you talk  
_  
**Ok, sorry  
**  
_Ok, well I saw her the other day.. getting on the bus, she was laughing with her beautiful smile, walking next to Kevin, they looked like they were dating but I wasn't sure, but if she is I really don't care I need, want her... You have to help me get her. Alyssa your are my best friend, we been through so much. Please help me.  
_  
**What have we been through  
**  
_Alyssa, you don't remember, are parents were like best friends, I just found a picture of me and you the first day of school me and you holding hands walking to school. and were and your mom is walking behind us.. I was laughing so hard. Then we were watching video's with my family and you were in one of them.  
_  
**O God.. can you say embarrassing  
**  
_Yeah, they were, we were taking a bath together.  
_  
**WHAT??  
**  
_we were like 1  
_  
**O0O  
**  
_we were so cute I was always the bigger one, I was yelling at my mom because I tried to kiss you and she disturbed me.  
_  
**O MY GOD, I don't remember that at all  
**  
_Yeah, I put the video in the fire after, but my mom had a copy ok, anyway back to subject I ' am meeting up with Miley tomorrow at 3 come so we can talk._

**Umm.. ok but I have to tell you something face to face.  
**  
_ok, bye  
_  
**BYE  
**  
Giovanna's POV

OMG, wow, weird conversion.

Your telling me, I took a bath with that kid.. Alyssa said trying not to laugh

Everyone was laughing expect Kevin

A/N: OK, POOR KEVIN, WILL HE LOSE GIOVANNA TO JAKE RYAN.. OR WILL GIOVANNA TELL HIM ABOUT KEVIN? WHAT DOES ALYSSA HAVE TO TELL JAKE.. FINE OUT NEXT CHAPTER)


	12. I'am Sorry

-1Chapter 12

Knock- Knock...

Alyssa's POV/ Backroom

**(Alyssa**, _Jake, _Miley_)  
_

**Jake, Let me start before you go on.  
**  
_OK, fine but I really need to speak to you as a friend, who is there for me.  
_  
**Ok, here it...Giovanna has a boyfriend. It's Kevin Jonas.  
**  
_Seriously, I don't care, I love her to much to care.  
_  
**Well I think, she really loves him.  
**  
Door Opens

Hey, guys it's only me, Miley

_Hey, Mils_

Hey Jake, how are you?  
  
_Could b better if I had Giovanna in my life.  
_  
umm she has a boy-

_I know, she is dating Kevin Jonas. and I don't care what I have to do, to get her in my life.  
_  
**I think I better go see, what the others are doing while you talk.  
**  
TV Room

Hey, how are you guys doing out here? I said

Not good waiting out here for you to talk to Jake. Giovanna said impatiently

It's Harder than I thought trying to tell him your not single, but no is not an answer to him. Miley is trying it now

O God, WHY ME?

Haha.. I'll be back hopefully with good news.

Backroom

_I 'am getting Giovanna if it's the last thing I do, on this tour.  
_  
I tried.  
  
**Me too.  
**  
Kevin's Room/ Giovanna's POV

Kevin, let's talk. I said

Ok, I think that's a good idea.

Let me finish before you talk. Please, Giovanna said nervously

Ok, here it goes. I had a crush on Jake ever since I saw him on Zombie High, and I still do, when I found out he likes me, i thought I was going to die. So.. I think we should...

(A/N: SORRY, had to give you a cliff hanger.)


	13. Is it the END?

-1Chapter 13

Giovanna's POV

"I think we should take a break for awhile. I think Jake is the right guy for me, your great but you are always on tour and I need someone that can be there for me, when I call, and need something."

"Ok, but just so you know, I loved you and would cancel a tour if you needed anything, I would leave the tour right now if you were done with touring and wanted to go home. Your missing out on someone who would be there for your all the way." Kevin said hurtfully

Kevin storms out of the room

Kevin's' POV

"I hope your happy, Jake, my girlfriend just broke up with me."

"I 'am very happy now I can get with her and she can be truly happy with a guy she truly likes." Jake said confidently 

Kevin punches Jake

No POV

All the guys jumped up to get Kevin off Jake, Ryan jumped in the middle to break it up, and ended up getting punched in the eye. The guys seemed to stop fighting long enough to realized they missed each other and hit Ryan. Ryan was putting ice on his eye when Giovanna came out of her room with her bags packed ready to leave when everyone stopped her from leaving, Jake on the other hand said come on Giovanna we can go back to my place and be alone with out, these losers. Giovanna said that they weren't losers and was going to stay with them, " we can talk later Jake, I think your amazing and love to spend more time with you."  
Everyone was in shock when she said that.

One Week later/ No's POV

Giovanna is now dating Jake Ryan. The tour is coming to an end. There is 3 more states to go then back home. The Jonas Brother's decided that hanging out with Miley and her cousin was so much fun they had to buy the house for sale next door and Ryan brought the one across the street. Kevin and Giovanna are almost friends but not yet.

Concert

Hannah Montana does the concert with the Jonas Brothers, and did an encore after, the fans went crazy. They all had a great time and Miley said that do to a family emergency this was there last tour,Miley went on to say that her brother Jackson was battling cancer for the passed 3 months and was getting sicker and sicker each day and had to be with him, There was not a dry eye in the house. Nick hugged Miley since she was crying

Dressing Room

Miley was packing up her bags, when her phone started to ring...

(A/N: SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. I KNOW IT'S SAD THAT JACKSON HAS CANCER BUT, I NEEDED SOMETHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO SPICE UP THE STORY, ONE CHAPTER IS GUNNA BE MOSTLY ABOUT JACKSON'S CANCER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT..

I'AM THINKING ABOUT STOPPING SOON SO IF I GET AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS I WILL KEEP WRITING SO KEEP WRITING IF YOU WANT ME TO GO ON.)


	14. Jackson

-1Chapter 14

Miley's phone begins to ring

(**Miley,**_Billy Ray)_

**Hello, daddy**

_Hey, Bud, how was the concert? sorry bud that I couldn't be there?_

**It's ok, the concert went great, we even did an encore since the crowd was going crazy when we ended.**

_That's great Bud, but you need to get to the hospital, the doctors said there's not much time._

**Daddy, NO, I can't say goodbye to my big brother. Begins to sob**

_I know bud, but just get here._

**No's POV******

Miley ran out of her dressing room, walking right passed the Jonas Brother's sobbing her eyes out. Nick turned to his brothers and they all went running after Miley. When they got to the bus, Miley told Jerry to go straight to the hospital and he did as he was told. Miley then told the guys what happen and Nick just sat they hugging his beautiful girlfriend.

**At the Hospital**

**" **Daddy where is Jackson, the last door on the right. Billy Ray said." In the waiting room was the guys, heather, Lily, and Billy Ray. Miley walked slowly down the hall as all of them watched.

Jackson, I' am so sorry I should of been here for you instead of on tour. You are more important then my stupid career. Miley said starting to cry again. Mils, it's ok, I didn't want you to see me like this, just let me go. Jackson said in a weak voice. No, Jackson I will not just let you go, who is gunna make me laugh by drawing on you stomach , like any idiot.

Jackson begins to slip away, As Jackson begins to slip away the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne comes on the radio

****

"Slipped Away"

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

**Miley's POV  
**  
JACKON NO, I NEED YOU!

BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP,BBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP, BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

JACKSON NO, begins to cry uncontrollable that everyone comes running in

No's POV

When everyone came, Billy Ray picked up his little girl and sat in the chair next to Jackson and begin to cry with his little girl. Nick had a tear in his eye, Joe & Kevin were with Lily in the waiting room since Lily ran out of the room.

(A/N: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT THIS WAS THE SADDEST CHAPTER FOR ME 2 WRITE, PLEASE KEEP REVIEW SO I KNOW TO KEEP GOING I'AM THINKING ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST **30 REVIEWS** TELLING ME TO KEEP GOING.)


	15. You have got to be kidding me

-1**Chapter 15**

A/N: The tour of the Jonas/ Miley concert has ended and now it is back to being with family and friends for awhile. Don't worry there will be more concerts.

**Miley's POV**

I really miss Jackson. No one is here to make me laugh when I' am down by drawing smiley faces on his stomach. I am pissed at my daddy for still getting married to Lilly's mom a couple of days after Jackson's death. Lilly and I both think that it is a very bad idea, that they should wait until everyone moves on from the passing of my older brother.

**The wedding Day...  
**  
I have been with my soon to be step- sister and step -mother. Heather is wearing a white silk strapless gown with her hair up in a bun with curls hanging over. Lilly and I are in matching pink Brides-maids dresses. Lilly is being escorted by Oliver, I am being escorted by Lilly's cousin the one. The only Jake Ryan. Alyssa my cousin is also in the wedding party and being escorted by Rico. The wedding is going to start soon so we are finishing up the make-up.

**At the Church...**

I have to go make sure my daddy is ready to start so I' m walking down the aisle when I caught Nick and his Brothers starring at me. I heard Nick say omg is that my girlfriend. As I reached the alter my Dad said I' am ready before I even acted the question.. Lilly is walking down the aisle first then me. We all walked down the aisle already and I have to sit with Jake and he keeps starring at me. I can see Nick getting really mad at him, So i moved a inch closer to Oliver. The priest just asked is any objects. When we heard someone say "I DO" We all turned to see who it was, and couldn't believe our eyes.

**(A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITEN IN AWAY BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 15 AND CHAPTER 16 WILL BE UP REALLY SOON. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE I DID TO KNOW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING I AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING.)**


	16. OMG, IT REALLY HAPPEN

-1**Chapter 16**

Lilly's POV

I turned around to see my father saying I object. He told me that he wasn't going to let another man have my mother. I saw the look in my Mom's eye when see saw him. The last time they saw each other was when they were fighting for me. I got up and told my dad to go. Well actually I screamed for my dad to leave. He told me to shut up and sit down and not to get in his way. When I didn't sit down and shut up he slapped me and everyone was in awe. Joe's face was priceless he didn't know what to do, if he should stand up and protect me or respect an older. Then Miley jumped up to see if I was alright. She told my father to leave and don't try interrupting there lives ever again. My father Josh pushed Miley and she fell to the fall then Billy Ray and him got into a fight. About an 1 hour they finally got married and Josh left and never cam back.

**At the Reception..  
**  
The Reception is at this beautiful hotel.. Everyone was dancing, Lilly and I were dancing until I felt someone come and grab my waist, I turned around to see my boyfriend say come with me, I got us a room. 

**Miley's POV**

All I can hear was Joe say room, I wonder what that can mean. When I turned around I was in a passionate with Nick then he said I got us a room if you want to go.. I didn't have to think twice I was dating him for the longest time and was ready when he was. When we got up to the room it was beautiful. I asked Nick if Joe and Lilly were up to the same thing and he said yes they have the room next door. All I could say was ARKWARD. He laughed and then one thing lead to another and the next thing I know I was wearing Nick's purity ring around my neck and Lilly was wearing Joe's around her neck.

**Back at the party..  
**  
As we were walking back into the party we saw Joe and Lilly so we all walked back together. When we entered Kevin approached us and said where were you, and then realized his brothers bare fingers. 

**Kevin's POV**

I can't believe my little brothers lost there rings before me. This is so horrible, I have to meet the right girl. I am sick and tired of being 3rd best when it comes to girls. It ends tonight that I' am 3rd best.

**Miley's POV  
**  
Omg, what is my dad going to say when he realizes what is around my neck. I am going to have to hind it for awhile.. Well at least until they go on there honeymoon, I really want to stay at the Jonas' and if he realizes what happen tonight, I will be able to sleep there again.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I THINK IT WAS A FUNNI IDEA AND HAD TO WRITE IT.**


	17. Wow where did you come from?

**Chapter 17  
**  
A/N.. SORRY BUT IN THE OTHER CHAPTER I SAID SOMETHING LIKE KEVIN WANTED TO LOSE HIS RING LIKE HIS BROTHERS, BUT I FORGOT HE ALREADY DID. IT WAS WITH MANDY, AND REME,MBER SHE WAS PREGNANT AND HER PARENTS MOVED AWAY WITH HER.

**At the Jonas' for a week!!!  
**  
**Kevin's POV**

Hey, Miley and Lilly it's your first night as step-sisters what do you want to do.

Miley- IDK.

Lilly- Same here, lets just have fun.

OK, good idea want to play Truth or Dare

YEAH!!!! they all screamed ( Joe, Lilly, Nick, & Miley)

Ok, I'll ask Nick first..

**Nick's POV**

O great.. Lucky Me.. 

Truth or Dare...

DARE!!!

ok, great.. I dare you to...

BING BONG!!!

**Joe's POV**

I got it...

**OPENS DOOR**

  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

EVERYONE RUNS TO THE DOOR

OMG, Mandy what are you doing here.

I-I moved back.. I told my parents I missed my best guys. and they told me I can move back and stay with my grandma..

Nick- But I'm your favorite right..

Kevin- You wish I'm here favorite.

Joe- grow up.. will you two. We all know I'm her favorite.

Miley- wow.. Hi I'm Miley.. if I wait for them to introduce me we will still be waiting.

Mandy- I know really.. Nice to meet you.

Lilly- Hi, I'm Lilly..

Mandy- Hi, nice to meet you.  
**  
**

**Later that night**

  
So.. Mandy what have you been up to???? Any boyfriends.. Joe said in an annoying tone 

Umm.. if I had a boyfriend to you think I would move back to Miami?

True, True..

Captain Obvious!!..

Good one Kevin..Miley said laughing her head off.

Well.. Mandy this is my Girlfriend Miley..

Aww Nicky you finally have a girlfriend.. now I can burst in on you two when your making out. Like you did to Me and Kevin, all the time. you know pay back is a b.

Lol, I told you a million times i never meant to burst in every time you guys were making out.. it just happen like that.. It's like I sat in my room and waited to see you guys kissing so I can burst in.. really i have better things to do with my life.

Kevin - yeah ok... Hey Mandy do you think we can talk in private?

Mandy- yeah sure Kev.. i really wanted to speak with you.

**On the beach with Mandy and Kevin**

OK, Kevin let me just say something before you start... I never got over losing our baby.. I love you so much Kevin and I always will, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I 'am not afraid to tell you how I feel about you.. I wish I never moved away, but I did and my parents understand everything now. They don't care what happen between us, because they knew you were going to be there for my me 100. you were gunna quit the band for me, and look how far you guys came. My parents think you are the best thing that happen to me. I just wanted you...

Kevin grabs Mandy and kisses her so passionately.

**In the House **

OMG, guys get over her, look Mandy and Kevin are making out.. 

Aww, leave them alone.. Lilly said so innocently

Should I go burst in on them again. its a tradition..

Nick, stop no.. Miley said.

I'm so happy Kevin and Mandy are back together so, now we can all go on dates... Joe said is seriously...

A/N SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE.. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY BUT ILL UPDATE SOON.


	18. Author's Note RLLY IMPORTANT

-1Hey all,

I need help. I don't know what to write about. If anyone has Ideas just review. Sorry it's been awhile, but I need ideas. Do you think Mandy should be pregnant again. Or should Lilly???? I don't want to make Miley but if you would like her to be then review. Should Kevin move out and buy a house with Mandy? Should Mandy and Kevin break up for some reason.. Or do you guys love them together. Let me know soon so I can keep writing and update soon..

Alyssa


	19. Say What?

-1**Chapter 18**

Kevin's POV

Mandy I have a great idea, instead of you staying with your grandmother why, don't you stay here. I missed you so much, in the 3 years that has gone by that I saw you, I NEVER, NEVER had another girlfriend. I love you so much Mandy, you'll never know how much though.

I love you to, Kevin and I do know how much you love me, cause I love you more. I hated my parents for making my leave, I needed you Kevin, I needed the father of my child to be there with me once i lost the baby, it's never been the same. I still wonder if we would make good parents. I ask my self all the time. I watch one tree hill and see how Haley and Nathan turned out with there son, having him when they were in High School. There son is the same age our children would be and I just wish i didn't have a miscarriage.

Kevin, pulls Mandy close and just lays on the beach in each others arms until, Nick comes running in to be the annoying little brother he was 3 years back.

NICK!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE...NOW

but- but mom told me to get you for dinner.

O what ever. come on Mandy dinner.

**A week later**

**Joe's POV**

Miley, Nick, Lily and Joe were all sitting in the living room watching Life of Ryan when Joe breaks the silence

OMG, NICK I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, guess what i found in Kevin's draw?

ummmm... clothes, Nick said

No, I found a diamond ring.. it was beautiful.

OMG, REALLY...

yeah i said the same thing..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Joe looks around the room to see no one in the room screaming so they all run upstairs to were Kevin and Mandy were.**

Mandy's POV  
  
Kevin, I would love to become Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas. I love you so much!!!!

They kiss and Joe the idiot claps

**Nick's POV**

Bro, Iam so happy for you guys.

Thanks. Kevin and Mandy said at the same time.

**2 days later  
**

Kevin, I haven't been completely honest with you this past couple of weeks. I have to tell you, it's been keeping me up all night.

**Mandy starts to cry**

I met another guy back in New York we were together for 2 years, I-I... am pregnant and i told him and he took off. Kevin, I am so sorry, please say something.

I-I don't know what to say but, my future wife is pregnant with another guys baby.

**Kevin storms out of the room**

In the Living Room  
  
**Dense, Paul, Nick, Miley, Joe and Lilly were sitting talking when Kevin comes storming in the room**

Kevin's POV  
  
I can't believe her..

Why honey, what happen???

Mandy...She freaking Pregnant with this guy in back in New York.

Language!!!!!!!!

Sorry Dad, but Iam so mad.

Well where is Mandy.. Miley said

**Upstairs  
**  
Well is she just gunna stay there and cry or is she leaving..

Ummmm...Well she is living here until we move out and get married.

O0O.. Miley said trying to not to laugh

Ring..Ring...Ring

Miley, is that your phone, ringing. Joe said laughing

O yeah, lol

(**Alyssa**, Miley) ( Alyssa is Miley's cousin who is dating Ryan Sheckler)

Hello??

**OMG, Guess what!!!!**

What!!!...  
.   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**A/N WONDER WHAT ALYSSA HAD TO SAY TO MAKE MILEY SCREAM..FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	20. Back to Normal

-1**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY-ONE BUT ALYSSA CAUSE THS IS ME!!!!. LOL**

Chapter 19

Miley's POV  
  
Miley, **Group**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, That is the best news ever. Why don't you guys come by and show it off.

Ok, Can't wait see you then, wait till I tell the gang.. talk to you soon.

Guys, guess what!!!!!!

**What??????  
**  
Ryan proposed to Alyssa, and they are on there way to show us the ring.

**OMG, That is the** best news I heard all day.

**Joe's POV**

Ok, well I hate to go off topic, but do you think Kevin and Mandy will work things out.

I hope so. Nick said

Yeah, same, but I bet they will, they loved each other and you saw how he was when she came back.

**Kevin...And Mandy**

In Kevin's room Kevin's POV  
  
Mandy I have 2 things to tell you that are important.

I do to.. and they are very,very,very important

Ok, but Mandy listen to me first please.

Ok, Kevin

Well I was thinking and well i was so happy when you returned, I am not gunna let you walk out of my life again, so I want to marry you and rise the baby let it's my own. The other important thing I have to tell you, is that I-I brought a house and we can move into it when ever you are ready. There are 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms, A music recording room, workout room, and there is an extra rooms so what ever You want to have. I love you Mandy!!

I love you 2 Kevin, but I-I went to the doctor, and I am not pregnant. It was a false alarm, but I am happy to hear that you would of raised this baby like it's your own. AND can we move in tomorrow. LOL. just kidding, but lets not wait.

Good idea Mandy, I have everything packed so all i have to do is call the moving truck, tell out family everything, and get married and we can be on our way.

**A/N: KEEP REVIEWING ABOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PAGE SO, I KNOW WHAT THE READERS WANT. THANKS EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED, I 'LL TRY AND DO WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. KEEP READING NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET IT UP SINCE I HAVEN'T WRITEN IN AWHILE.**


	21. Ages

-1 **Someone has asked me the ages and here they are.. They may be older in my story or younger in real life/ older in real life.**

**Nick- 18**

**Miley-18**

**Lilly-18**

**Oliver-18**

**Joseph- 21**

**Kevin- 25**

**Mandy-24**

**Frankie-6**

**Alyssa- 20**

**Ryan-21**

**Giovanna- 20**

**A/N: IF I LEFT ANYONE OUT AND YOU WANT TO KNOW THE AGES JUST LET ME KNOW..PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.. I NEED YOUR IDEAS SO THE STORY IS WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE.. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Wait, You Met Before

**Chapter 22 **

Mandy's POV  
  
Hey, Kev what about a beach wedding? Sunset, nice sun dresses. And the best part no heels..KEV?????? You did not just fall asleep on me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH KEVIN AHHHHHHHHH. 

**Kevin's POV  
**  
Babe what's wrong, did some1 try to hurt you. Kevin said all worried

No, you just fell asleep on me when I was asking you about plans for the wedding.. Mandy said with a smirk

O, well in the case

**Kevin Picked Mandy up off the couch and threw her into there pool in her clothes.. **

Mandy's POV

PAUL KEVIN JONAS II.. IAM GOING TO KILL YOU. 

What did my son do know. Asked Kevin's father  
**  
Paul Kevin Jonas senior's POV  
**  
Kevin, now why would you throw her into the pool. what could she possible have done to you..

Dad, you don't want to know. Kevin said while helping his fiancée out of the pool.

**Mandy's POV  
**  
Umm.. Kevin what time is everyone coming for dinner?

Umm. in like an hour, but my parents came early to help me cook. cause we all know I can't make popcorn for my life..

OK, well know I have to go shower and get ready. since you threw me in the pool.

**An Hour & a half Later**

O hey, everyone, sorry to keep you waiting.

It's ok i haven't even started to cook.

O ok, well i have to pick my cousin up at the airport, she is staying her until the wedding. and until her new house is done being built. so I'll be back.

**Alyssa's POV  
**  
o shit, what day is today???

Umm..Wednesday the 20th.

**OMG, **Ryan is coming home today I have to pick him up at the airport as well. he plane is landing at 5:45. Alyssa said in a yelling but not yelling voice

UMM.. Alyssa it's that time now..Joe said sounding like an adult..( lol i dont know how joe should of sounded soo..)

**Mandy's POV  
**  
Come on Alyssa, we'll go together..

( A/N: NO ONE NOES THAT ALYSSA IS ENGANDED TO RYAN EXCEPT JOE, MANDY,LILLY,NICK AND MILEY)

**2 hours later **

UMM. were home.. 

guys this is my cousin Gio-

**Joe's POV**

Holy shit, It's Giovanna, how are you. I haven't seen you in awhile.

O hey, Giovanna, how are you, Nick said in shock to se her.

Hey, guys how are you. Giovanna said

Hi, Mr.&Mrs, Jonas nice to see you again

Nice to see you 2.

Wait, You guys meet before. Mandy said confused

Yeah, Mandy you didn't tell me your Fiancée was Kevin as in Kevin Jonas. Giovanna said shocker then Nick

Umm. yeah why do you know him.

Do I know him?...I dated him. Giovanna said trying not to laugh

Wow me and my little cousin something in common. lol..

Now what is that. Giovanna said in and questionable tone.

Taste, in guys..lol

**Miley's POV  
**  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ryan...

O hey, Miley, how are you? Ryan said like nothing had happen

How am I, You propose to Alyssa take her away and no1 sees the ring. Then Alyssa comes home without you. She wouldn't wear her ring to show us, until you were with her. How do you think I am

Ummmm... it sounds like your stressed.

YA THINK!!

Wait who is Engaged?? asked Frankie very confused.

We, are Frankie, Alyssa said showing him her ring.

O i see how it is, you show a 7 year old b4 you show your best friends

**Ryan's POV**

What's wrong with a 7 year seeing it first. My brother came with me when i brought it. He told me there weren't enough diamonds on it and he made me have the guy re-make it for more diamonds... Lol

I luv Kane, he's soo cute. Alyssa said

**A/N: SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE, BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFFEN.  
**


	23. I'm Ready

**Chapter 23 **

Giovanna's POV 

Alyssa, what should I wear on my date. tonight???

Well where are you guys going?? **Alyssa asked  
**  
O well, he said Rye and him will take us somewhere nice, not the worry. **She said laughing**

O well in that case I know where were going. Alyssa** said with a smirk.  
**  
WHERE?? **Giovanna said in a scream**

Ok, if I tell you, don't say anything, to anyone.

Ok, just tell me Alyssa

We're having dinner on the beach. **Alyssa said**

**Dinner on the Beach**

  
Giovanna, lets go, you hair looks fine, **Tony** seen you without makeup, you been dating for months lets go...There Here. Alyssa screamed 

Ok, coming. Giovanna yelled

Well I'm going to the car with Ryan, Tony's on his way in here, don't keep a hungry boy waiting. Alyssa said laughing

**Tony's POV  
**

Hey, Mrs. Ambroselli, How are you?

O, Tony, I'm good how are you?

Good, staving

Here have a meatball.. Carmela said ( Mrs., Ambroselli, Giovanna's mom)

Seriously, I luv your cooking.. Tony said all excited

Just as Tony was about to have a Meatball, Giovanna came

Ok Tony, I'm ready.. Giovanna said

O wow, you look gorgeous.

Thanks Tony. Giovanna Said

O not you again.. Antonio Ambroselli said ( Giovanna's father)

O hey, Mr. Ambroselli, How are you

Good, yourself..

Great, I'm taking your daughter on a date, I got my car washed, what else can I ask for.

I love this kid. Giovanna so don't ruin it.

Thanks Dad, Giovanna said annoyed

**On the beach **

Ok, Giovanna you know I love you alot, right. Tony said 

Yeah, why Tony, what's going on

I love you so much Giovanna, I just wanted you to know. Tony said

I love you to, Tony, but ur scaring me, your not breaking up with me are you. Giovanna said almost in tears

No, NO, its far from that..

I Know we been dating for only 6 months but, I love you so much Giovanna that I have to ask you this question...Tony said

Ok, but your scaring me. Giovanna said getting closer to tears

Giovanna...

**A/N: CLIFFY..SOORRRRRYYYY.. Tony is Ryan's best friend on Life of Ryan.. and best friend in the story..**


	24. OPPPS

**Chapter 24 **

Tony's POV

Giovanna Nicole Ambroselli will you marry me? Tony said holding up a diamond ring with diamonds going all around the band.

**Giovanna's POV **

wow, are you serious Tony. Giovanna said shocked 

Does this look like a face that is kidding. Tony said laughing

**Alyssa's POV**

You know Giovanna I don't like to butt in but, when people get down on one knee and say "Will you marry me?'' the other responds with a YES! 

**Giovanna's POV**

Really, cause i thought they said no. Giovanna said in a duh!! tone. 

Yes, Tony I would love to be Mrs. Tony Oakley.. ( a/n: i know that is not his last name, but i do not know his real last name.)

**The next night at the Jonas household **

Boys, I have some news to tell you, and Miley is here as well as Billy Ray.. Denise yelled up to the boys 

Hey, mom whats the big news that I had to come here, when Mandy just got home form work. Kevin said annoyed

Wait till your brothers come down..Densie said

Hey, mom please tell me your not pregant again. Joe said scared of the answer

First of all, if I was pregangt again why would Miley and Billy Ray be here when I was telling you. Denise answered

Idk, cause it's the first thing that popped into mu hand.. Joe said with relief

No, its because you don't think..Nick said to his older brother Joe.

O, you better slepp with one eye oped tonight, to the little reply.

BOYS!!! yelled their Father Paul

OK, well Z100 had this contest and the winner got to go on a date with the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana. the date is in 3 hours, the limo will pick her up and you'll meet her at the restaurant so go get ready..Mr. and Mrs. Jonas said to Miley and the boys

UMM, Mrs. Jonas do you know who it is? Miley asked

O yes, Elvis said it was a girl named Lauren, from NY

Omg, daddy you don't think its..

Mils, do you know how many girls named Lauren live in New York, I hardly doubt it's her.. Billy Ray said Knocking Miley's hope.

They said Lauren Alessandro..Mr. Jonas replied.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... THAT'S HER DADDY OMG...Miley screamed

What, Nick said

OMG, that's my ex-girlfriend, Joe. Nick said nervous.

Nick, you saw a picture of her in my room and you told me that you didn't know her. You Lied to me!!!

Miley, but- Nick started but got cut off

You lied to me. That is my Best friend from New York I haven't seen her since we moved here. Miley repeated herself..

**With that Miley stormed out of the house with Nick following her trying to explain..**

UMMMM...OK I think we better go.. Kevin said Joe. **and they to walked out of the house.. **

Hope you enjoyed.. I'll update soon 


	25. O THANK GOD

-1**Chapter 25**

Miley's POV  
  
I can't believe he lied to me, Lilly..Miley said crying her eyes out.

Miley it's ok, I guess he didn't want to tell you that he and your best friend dated when you guys just stated to date.. I wouldn't think about it. Go talk to him.Lilly said to her Best Friend..

I guess your right, Lilly we should go for dinner tonight with her, then I'll never have to see her again. I' am gunna go talk to him. after I shower..Miley said stopping to cry.

**Nick's POV**

What should I do, Giovanna, I love Miley to much to let her go.. Nick said all choked up

Well, Nick maybe you should move on, if she got. that mad at you, for not telling her you dated her friend, then how is she going to get over something even bigger then that, you have to think long term.. Giovanna said convincing Nick to dump Miley.

_Why is Giovanna telling me to dump my girlfriend, it's not like she could like me, she is marrying Tony. _Nick thought

Umm, but I love Miley, I can't live without her. That's why i brought this.. **Nick took out a diamond ring  
**  
MOVE ON, NICK, Giovanna yelled..

**Giovanna Took one deep breath and Kissed Nick so passionately.**

Giovanna what the hell, your engaged to Tony and I love Miley. Nick got very evasive

I'm so sorry, Nick, I just got caught up in moment. Please forgive me..Giovanna cried

Fine, but I have to tell Miley I'm not keeping anything for her again.. Nick said

No, Please you can't Tony won't forgive me and I love him.. Please Nick..Please.

Fine, but it doesn't leave this room..Nick said.

**Later that Night with Nick and Miley**

Miley, please listen to me, let me talk please.Nick said

OK, go on..Miley said annoyed

Well, I didn't tell you that I dated Lauren, because we just started dating, and you were Hannah Montana.. I really liked you and didn't want to ruin things between us, Please Miley, I love you.. I don't want to lose you ever again..

Nick, I love you too,

OK, I have to tell you something, that happen today and I don't want you to get mad. ok, but Giovanna kissed me today and I kind of yelled at her..

SHE DID WHAT,

Ok, please don't get mad, I told her I won't say anything, but I had to. Nick said scared

Ok, I won't say anything, but she better not do it again. or I'll say something to her.. Miley sad calmly

Miley, will you marry me?

OMG, NICK YESS I'LL MARRY YOU.. I LOVE YOU

**2 hours later**

Where is Lauren, shouldn't she be here already.Joe asked impatience

Calm down, we all know your hungry, just calm down.Kevin said annoyed

Well, that your all here now Miley and I would like to tell everyone that were ENGAGED!!!!!

CONGRATS BRO!! Joe and Kevin said together..

Finally she's here. Joe screamed

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!**


	26. Not Another One

**Chapter 26 **

Joe's POV

  
Finally she's here, we can eat. 

Great...Miley said

Be nice, in an hour we will be done with dinner and can go home, and tell mom and dad your great news. Kevin said

Nice.. shut up, she's like on her way over here. Nick said nervously

**Lauren's POV**

  
AHHHHHHH, HI, DARLINGS 

O please, Miley mumbled to Nick

Sweetie, be nice, remember an hour, and home. Nick said to Miley

LAUREN HOW ARE YOU, I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH..Miley said putting on a fake smile.

**1 hour later Nick's POV **

Mom, Dad where re you. Nick yelled 

In the kitchen with Billy Ray..Mrs.Jonas yelled

Joe, Lilly, Kevin,Mandy,Nick,Miley and Lauren walked into the Kitchen

MOM,DAD,MR.CYRUS Miley & I have to tell you something

Is Everything ok

Yeah, it's just...

We're ENGAGED...Miley screamed

AHHHHHHHH, Everyone screamed except The Jo-bros

You bitch, you didn't tell me. Lilly said joking

It just happen- Miley answered

**1 week later At the Jonas Household**

  
every one was there Ryan and his gang, The Jonas', The Cyrus' Lilly, Mandy, and Lauren 

**Ryan's POV**

  
Umm, guys, you know that Alyssa is graduating Medical School on Saturday, right 

No, way seriously..Mrs.Jonas said

Yeah, I know, scary right. Joe said

Aww, Alyssa, & Giovanna are Doctors on Saturday, I say we all go and surprise them. Tony said

Yeah, Lilly shouted

Lilly, you do know we are right here, right...Jackson said..

O shut up. Lilly said throwing a pillow at him

**Saturday**

Lets go guys, the limo is outside. Ryan yelled to everyone 

Coming they yelled back.

Tony can you believe out Fiancée's are Doctors as of today. Ryan said

I know, I can never tell Giovanna when I'm sick again, she'll have me convinced that I have Cancer. Tony said laughing

Nice, seriously, I will never go to the hospital that Alyssa or Giovanna works at. Joe said

**Giovanna's POV **

O My God, Alyssa, can you imagine If they come, I will die. 

U mean Dr. Barker, soon to be Sheckler. Alyssa said joking

Omg, nice yes, Dr.Barker, do you think they will be here, as in like all of them. Giovana said laughing

Idk, you honestly think Ryan and Tony could pull it off. Alyssa replied

I- Giovanna said but was cut off.

OMG, THERE THEY ARE, THEY PULLED IT OFF.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SOO LONG, BEEN REALLY BUSY.. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT..**


	27. A tour, What!

-1**Chapter 27**

Giovanna's POV

Wow, they are here, and it's not just them, it's everyone, Omg it's Oliver.

**Alyssa's POV**

Aww, Oliver came??

Yeah, can, you believe it. Giovanna said while getting ready to receive her diploma.

**1 hour Later**

AND NOW THE GRADUATING CLASS OF 2008. CLAPS, AND YELLING

The Next day

I can't believe you guys came. Alyssa said shocked

I know really. Giovanna repeated..

I missed you guys, I wanted to come. Oliver said

**Jonas' POV**

Guys we hate to give you bad news,, while we are celebrating, but we are out of time, and have no chose

Omg, Guys what's wrong..Miley asked almost in tears.

Umm, we have to go on tour. Joe shouted out

**MILEY'S POV  
**

WHAT!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..Miley screamed.

Babe, it's only 4 months, and we have concerts here, so you can come. I'll miss you too, but that's things we have to live with, because we are musician.

How, can you say that Nick, I cancelled a tour because, I missed you. Miley said very angrily .

Well look on the bright side, you have 4 months to your self, and can write and record songs!!! Nick said afraid he was gunna get hit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Kevin's POV**

Mandy, I know, the minute we get back, we will have the wedding, everyone will be talking about. I love you, so much and I'm so happy you understand..

I love you Kevin, You might wanna watch out, you never know when I 'LL be popping in on you. Mandy said joking around

I look forward to seeing you. Kevin responded

Did you see how Miley reacted. Mandy asked Kevin

OMG, I KNOW, Nick is flipping out. he doesn't know what to do. He is like, is this how it's gunna be, every time we have a tour. Kevin said

So, When do you leave. Mandy said sadly

Tomorrow. Kevin answered

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Guys' lets go, the bus is here. Mrs. Jonas yelled

What about me, I'm not a guy.. Lauren said falling down the stairs since it was 4 a.m.

O, sorry Lauren, I forgot you where here, you so quite.. Mrs. Jonas responded

It's ok, Mrs. Jonas, Lauren said with a crack in her voice.

Omg, not now, I' am losing my voice. Every time I lose my voice it becomes a High Pitched Tone

How, come darling, IDK, ever since 8th Grade when I losted my voice

How, funny, Mr. Jonas said coming out of no where..

Boys, lets go, the bus is waiting, Mr. Jonas yelled

Ok,OK,OK, they all said, coming down the stairs

Can we stop at Starbucks on the way, Kevin asked

Of course, honey when don't we, stop for starbucks.. Mrs. Jonas answered

You, know Kevin if you keep drinking them, your gunna be 500 pounds and the Jonas Brothers are gunna be no-more. I can see the headlines now..** "****THE JONAS'S LEAD GUITAR PLAYER IS OUT, DUE TO HIS WEIGHT AND HEALTH CONDIDTIONS"..** Mr. Jonas said very seriously

O, what ever dad, I need my coffee, for these trips.. Kevin SAID VERY OUT OF IT. SINCE IT WAS NOW 4:45.

**2 Weeks later  
**  
OMG, this tour is the best we ever had, and we get to see our girls tomorrow.. Kevin said very Hyper

G-GREAT. Nick said

What the Hell, you don't wanna see Miley, Joe asked

We, Haven't spoken since, I told her, we were going on tour.

Can, I tell you guys, something, that you can't say anything. and Nick please don't be mad at me. Joe said nervous

Yeah, is everything ok, Nick and Kevin asked

Yeah, it's just, I think I have feelings for Lauren.. and not just puppy love, I think it can be really something, If I let it go on.

What are you gunna do about Lilly, Kevin asked.

I don't know, we'll see what happens, tomorrow, maybe a miracle will happen and Lilly with break-up with me, cause she likes someone else two.. O Gosh, that's all, I can wish for.

Well, Good Luck with that, buddy, You have a better shot, winning the lottery, then Lilly breaking-up with you, she loves you.. Nick said crushing his hopes

I know and the sad part is, that I love her too, but I think I'm having feelings for Lauren at the same time. Joe said

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What if, Joe hates me, when I tell him, I still have feelings for Oliver..

He, is cool, and to tell you the truth I think he likes Lauren.. Mandy answered. But nothing happen between them, that I know of. Mandy added quietly

Your, too, funny, Mandy, Thanks, your a great help.

**The Next Day**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kevin, I missed you so much, Mandy said while hugging and kissing Kevin,

I missed you too, Kevin Whispered into Mandy's ear.

Joe, Can we talk, Lilly said nervously

Sure, I kind of need to talk to you too. Joe said just as nervous.

Ok, well Joe, I think, we should be just friends, cause when i saw Oliver the other day, it kind of brought back memories and my feelings for him. I hope you understand, Joe, because I think we could be great friends.

Yeah, that's what i needed to talk to you about, I think I met have feelings for Lauren as well..

Hug??? Joe asked Lilly.

Miley!!!!!!!!!!! I've missed you

Nick!?!?!?!?!??!???!!??!?!?!?!?

A/N: DO YOU THINK NICK AND MILEY CAN MAKE IT.. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. BUT THIS HAS BEEN THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR ME, SO FAR.. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	28. Help

**So, I was just wondering, what every1 thinks so far.. I need reviews telling me what should happen with Nick, Miley.. I was also thinking about ending it, and maybe staring a sequel.. Or just ending it, with a complete happy ever after, or maybe a sad ending, not sure, yet, so that's were you guys, come, in.. I wanna put what the Readers what.. Your, be credited for the ideas, If I decide to use them.. So review/….please and let me know… I love reading all your reviews so keep them coming..**

**Alyssa**


	29. Me?

**Chapter 29 **

Nick's POV

"What was Nick! all about.. Baby, I haven't seen you in over a 2 weeks, and all you can say is Nick?.. Baby it sounds like you don't even want to see me, what is your problem, We are getting married, if you can't take me leaving for a tour, how are we gunna make this work."

" I'M PREGANT."...Miley said, starting to cry.

**EVERYONE TURNED ALROUND AND LOOKED AT THEM  
**  
'' WHAT '' ? asked Nick

"Can we talk in private" Miley said now sobbing

**In the Back Room of the tour bus **

Joe's POV

"Hey, Lauren do you have a minute, I want to ask you something."

"O, Sure, Joe.. Let me just pee, it was a long concert." Lauren said crossing her legs.

Got to love that girl. Joe thought

"Ok, I'm back".. Lauren said looking at Joe, "What did you have to ask me.."

" O, well you see, I've been writing this, song, I want to see if you like it, before I play it for my brothers"..Joe said kind of nervous

" I bet it's good, every song you write, or sing, is great.." Lauren said a flirty

"Ok, here it goes.." Joe said stating to play the guitar. It's Called Just Friends.

**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just… **

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're going to say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends

La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be (How we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be just friends

Nick's Room/ Nick's POV

"Wow, so when did you find out" I asked still in shock

"The other day.." Miley said calmly

"This is so Great yet So Bad." I said sitting next to Miley

"I think we shouldn't wait, and just get married, before I start to show"..Miley told Nick

"I think that would be the best thing possible, for our careers.." I said to Miley.

"Yeah, I think you right"..answered Miley

**Back Room/ Joe's POV **

"So, did you like it." I asked the only girl I want to be with

"That was awesome, Joe, what inspired you" Lauren asked me

"Well, the truth? " I asked

"That would be nice" Lauren answered.

" I wrote it, about this girl, that I'm crazy about, but she only looks at me as a friend." Joe said sadly

**Lauren now looked as sad as Joe did, when Joe finished the line A girl I'm crazy about.  
**  
"O, well who's the lucky girl".Lauren asked even though she could care less at this point.

YOU. Joe, replied

ME? asked Lauren

**A/n: hope you enjoyed it.. sorry it is short, but i wanted to just update, as soon as possible.. I want to thank every1 for reviewing, keep them coming, I need ideas, and to know if you want a sequel..luv ya guys. **

Alyssa

�


	30. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

-1**Chapter 30**

**Joe's POV**

No, the imaginary girl, behind you. Joe said sarcastically

Omg, Joe, I feel the same about you.

Really because, I was scared this was gunna ruin our friendship. Joe said with a sigh of relief

Of, course it won't, I really like you Joe. Lauren replied.

I have an idea, Joe said to Lauren

Ok, what is it. Lauren asked a little nervous

We, should not tell anyone and let them figure it out.. I bet Alyssa will figure it out first. Joe said with a Laugh

No, I think Kevin will figure it out first. Alyssa is a little slow. Lauren said with a laugh as well.

Maybe, but Alyssa, always walks into my room with out knocking, were like brother and sister.

Yeah, that's true, she will probably walk in on us like kissing. Lauren said.

Light bulb. Lauren screamed out.

What, Joe asked

I should be like, I have a boyfriend guys. when we are play Truth or Dare tonight. Lauren said proud of herself

Yeah, and I can be like I have a girlfriends guys.. Joe replied

No, your brothers would know in a sec. Lauren said in a duh tone of voice

Yeah, that's true, and it would be kind of evasive

**Later that Night/ Lauren's POV**

Guys, lets play Truth or Dare/

Yeah, Joe screamed

Joe, we are right here, no need to scream.. Alyssa said texting her precious Ryan

Ok, lets just play, come on guys.. Lauren said winning

**TRUTH OR DARE**

Lauren, I dare you to make-out, with Joe. Alyssa said with a laugh

No, I can't I have a boyfriend, Lauren said looking at Joe..

WHAT! EVERYONE SCREAMED

OMG, who! Alyssa asked

This, really great guy.. Lauren answered

Can, we get back to this game please. Joe said acting jealous.

Yeah, sure..Miley said a little curious

Ok, Truth or Dare. Nick said to Alyssa

Ummm, Dare..Alyssa said soon regretting her decision

Ok, I dare you to make-out with Lilly. Nick said laughing, his head off

Umm. what! Alyssa asked , pretending to have her ears clogged

Did, someone just ask my Fiancée to make-out with a girl. Ryan said surprising Alyssa

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ryan what are you doing here. Alyssa asked a little shocked.

I came home early.. Ryan said, but I have to go back to Mexico, in 3 days..

**1 week later/ The Jonas Household**

Hey, Alyssa.. Kevin said while sitting on the couch with Mandy, Nick and Miley.

Hey, watcha doing.. Alyssa asked

Umm, looking at houses, that we can but when we get married. They answered her.

O, cool.. Is Joe home, I have to talk to him.. Alyssa asked

Yeah, is everything ok. Kevin asked curious

Yeah, everything is great.. Alyssa responded

**Upstairs in Joe's Room**

Hey, Joe, do you think -.. Alyssa was cut off. I see your busy with Lauren 

**Alyssa walks out of the room, but quickly walked backs in**

Guys, I'm no scientist but, Lauren don't you have a boyfriend, and Joe don't you have a promise to God?

Umm, and your the Doctor...Scary. Joe said..

What ever. Alyssa said running down the stairs

Alyssa, Joe screamed

**Joe ran the down the stairs putting his shirt back on, with Lauren following, fixing her hair**

Hey, what just happen.. Miley asked

Umm, Alyssa walked in, on something, that she wasn't suppose to. Lauren answered

Like? Kevin asked

Well, remember like 2 weeks ago, when I said I had a boyfriend.

Yeah, they all answered.

Yeah, well it's Joe. Lauren said nervous of there reactions.

**They were all congratulating Lauren, when Joe burst through the door screaming..**

Joe, what's the matter I can't understand you calm down. They all said

It's Alyssa..

What about her, Kevin asked scared, of what could happen to his best friend/ sister like

She was hit by a car, She unconscious, call 911.

**A/n: ok well I decided that I'm not going to write a sequel, next chapter is going to be the last chapter.. I'm writing another story after, with the Jonas brothers and myself and friends. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	31. 3 yrs later

-1**Chapter 31**

**A/N: THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL UR REVIEWS, BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY.. I DECIDED NOT TO DO A SEQUEL, BUT IF A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT IT, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO..THANKS XOXOX**

**Nick & Miley**

Nick & Miley got married and had Twins. Emma and Jason. They are now 3 yrs. Old. After Miley found out she was pregnant they got married right away, after the twins were born, they moved back to Nick's hometown of Wyckoff, NJ. They moved into a 6 bedroom house very close to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. They are happily married, and expecting. They can't wait to bring another baby into the world. As for Hannah Montana, she is doing great, and announced that she was Miley Cyrus. Her and Nick recorded a album, and sold over 3. million copies. As for the Jonas Brothers well, they are getting more and more popular each day.

**Kevin & Mandy**

Kevin and Mandy, finally got there happy ending. They got married the minute after the tour ended., But after there wedding, they got a big shock, that almost ruined there married. Mandy couldn't have kids. Kevin and Mandy were always fighting after that. Mandy moved out, because she needed time to think. When she moved back home. Her and Kevin thought it would be a good idea if, they moved closer to the people that loved them. They moved next door to Nick and Miley. About a year after they moved to New Jersey. They were considering adopting, but Kevin knew no adopting agency would let a couple who were always on tour have a baby. So Mandy and Kevin gave up on having a family, they decided it was better to spoil there nieces and nephews. But then Mandy had another shock of her life, she was pregnant, but it didn't stop there, she was pregnant with quad, which is 4. About a year ago, they had 4 healthy babies, and were happier than ever. They had 2 girls, Jenna and Gabby and 2 boys, Peter and Mark.

**Joe & Lauren**

Joe and Lauren, were shall I start? Well Lauren was kinda seeing someone else behind Joe's back. Andrew was a lawyer in a town near Florida. Lauren would supposedly take trips to Florida to visit her "Great Grandmother". But Joe wasn't as dump as he sounded, he caught on very quickly. He knew it was going on for 6months before, he found the perfect time to end it. When Joe ended things with her, he asked her why she did something like that to him and Lauren said. She dated him a couple of years ago, and well she never stopped loving him. He moved to Florida, and Lauren stayed Malibu. Then one day he called her, and asked to see her, when she went down to Florida, he told her, he loved her still. And never stopped. Then one- thing-lead-to-another. After 6 months Joe moved to New Jersey to be with his family, he met the girl of his dreams, Emma Roberts. They got married and just started a family. Emma is expecting. She is due in to weeks, to a baby boy. They decided to name him Joseph David the second. They are happily married, and can't wait for the arrival of there son ,

**Ryan &Alyssa**

Ryan and Alyssa got married 3 yrs. ago. For the first year of there marriage, they tour the world, as Ryan made his career bigger. Then they decide to settle down, with there family and friends in New Jersey. Ryan taught Alyssa how to be skateboard, but she stopped, when she fell and broke her arm . Alyssa and Giovanna continued there career, as surgeons in Jersey . They became very well known, for their great work. Alyssa and Ryan know have 2 year old triplets, two boys and a girl, Cameron, Justin, and Kayla. Cameron and Justin take after Ryan mostly, his hair color, his body, his chin, but Alyssa's eyes and nose. Kayla on the other hand is all Alyssa for the exception of Ryan's good looks. Alyssa & Ryan want a big family, which is good because Alyssa is pregnant again.

**Giovanna & Tony**

Giovanna and Tony, got married 3yrs ago as well. Tony became a Model for Abercrombie, and Giovanna continued her career as a doctor, with Alyssa. They live as well live in Jersey. They have a sons. Tyler (7), Pierre (6), Andrew (4) and twin daughters Sydney and Gisela (2). They are happily married and decided that 5 kids is enough for them.

**Hope you enjoyed.. I'll think about making a sequel.. If I get like 10 reviews telling me to do so.. Hope u enjoyed this story.. Read my new one Their your brothers?**


End file.
